First Time
by merderlove4life
Summary: After being the center of a huge scandal, Meredith Grey is moved from one coast to the other and finds the one thing she never thought she would...a family. MerDer AU
1. Chapter 1

**So I have no idea how well this will do on this board. It's doing great on the other boards but I guess we'll have to see how it does over here... **

It's MerDer. And totally and completely AU.

Stuff you guys should know...It's rated about PG-13. I will TRY to update once a day...but no promises. First update should be up in a while.

And I don't own the show, it's characters, any of the songs I use or anything else I use.

**Here's the song: **

Lifehouse First Time Lyrics

We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes

Looking at you, holding my breath  
For once in my life I'm scared to death  
I'm taking a chance letting you inside

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home

I'm feeling alive all over again  
As deep as the scar that's under my skin  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong, I'm feeling right  
Where I belong with you tonight  
Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time

Like being in love, she says, for the first time  
Like being in love to feel for the first time 

**The first chapter is really short but very important so pay close attention to the deails!**

First Time

Stupid. This was stupid. Totally and completely stupid. Moving someone across the country against their will was stupid. And mean. Stupid and mean. Growing up on one end of the country for ten years and then being moved to the other side should be illegal. Definitely illegal. Flying coach with…other people should also be illegal. But it's not. Overbearing parents should be illegal. But they're not. There are a lot of things that should be illegal. But they're not, so here she was.

This wasn't fair. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, it was blown way out of proportion, so now she was being sent to the other end of the country to live with a family she didn't know she had until about a week ago, and being forced to attend some dumb ass private school and basically be the Marsha fucking Brady of the Upper East Side of Manhattan.

But of course, everyone just loves a good scandal. Why she was ending up in Manhattan was definitely a scandal. Or it would be turned it to one. Oh, this would be fun. Almost too much. Definitely not…ordinary, as her mother would say. Little did her mother know, no daughter of the Great Ellis Grey was ordinary.

**Tell me what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you go!**

------------------------------

"You're in my seat," Meredith heard from a voice above her.

She looked up to see a curly haired Asian girl standing just in front of her, as if waiting for her to move.

"Uh, no I'm not," Meredith stated, not really caring if she was or not.

"You are," the girl nodded.

"Look, just take the other seat. It's a window seat, anyways and I'm afraid of heights," Meredith argued as she gestured to the seat next to her.

"Fine." The girl surrendered as she took the window seat. "I'm Cristina," she said after a few moments of silence.

"Meredith. You're not from around here, are you?" Meredith asked.

"How could you tell?"

"You look like you're tired of the California sun," Meredith shrugged.

"Ugh, believe me, I am."

"Good to know you love it so much here," Meredith giggled. "So you're from New York, than?"

"Yeah. I had to come here for a family reunion in Beverly Hills," Cristina sighed. "What about you?"

"I've lived in Beverly Hills since I was five and now I'm moving to New York because my wonderful mother said I was to much of an embarrassment to stay." Meredith explained.

"What a bitch," Cristina laughed. "What did you do?"

"Partied too hard," Meredith answered. "Cops caught me out to late one night, so now here I am. I wasn't even that drunk when they found me but that was enough for my mom."

"So she's sending you to New York to keep you from….partying?"

"No, she's handing me off to my dad, who by the way, I haven't seen since I was five and I just found out last week has whole other family. A wife. Two daughters. That I have to live with."

"Shit. No wonder you party," Cristina stated.

"Thanks. I feel a lot better now." Meredith groaned and then thought of something. "Hey, um, what school do you go to?"

"Trinity Academy. Why?"

"Really? That's where I'm going."

"Seriously? How the hell did you get into Trinity?"

"I…um, applied."

"Well, obviously. But Mer, Trinity is like the Harvard of private schools. Incredibly tough to get into too. Or are you rich? Are you the one who had her family build the new library to get in?"

"So what are you saying?" Meredith asked, confused.

"Well at the risk of sounding harsh, are you smart?"

"Well, I was first in my class at my old private school. And, yes I am rich. But I did not have a library built for the school to get in." Meredith sighed.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously." Meredith nodded. "Why is that so surprising?"

"Oh, sorry. It's just you don't seem like the smart type."

"Why not?" Meredith questioned.

"You're hot. Really hot. And the partying thing." Cristina reasoned.

"Oh, well I party after homework and crap."

"Oh, well, what grade are you in?"

"Senior."

"Same here. We'll probably have a lot of the same classes."

"Oh, cool."

The two continued to hit it off for the remainder of the flight. Because they would be going to the same school, they exchanged phone numbers and screen names. After exchanging contact information, a voice came over the loud speaker that said they would be landing soon.

After the plane landed, Cristina and Meredith said their goodbyes and promised to meet up the next day at school. Meredith was expecting to hate New York because it wasn't home but if she got along with others as well as she got a long with Cristina, then maybe New York wouldn't be so bad afterall.  
--------------------------------------

**So Meredith and Cristina met. And we know why Meredith is being moved. And that she hates it. And that her life sort of sucks. This was partial filler but it had a lot of stuff you guys needed to know about but there is definitely more to the story.**

And, yeah...Cristina, for some reason is a hard character for me to write...I love her but I'm crap at writing her character and I have no idea why...Sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith thought back to a few hours ago when she was standing in the middle of JFK Airport Baggage claim, her luggage surrounding her as she waited to be picked up by… someone. But also having no idea who the hell to look for. She hadn't seen her father for twelve years. Soon enough a man dressed in a black suit walked up to her and told her he was working for Thatcher Grey and that her father was away on business. The man, whose name was Dan said he would be her personal driver from now on and he led her out of the airport and to a black stretch limo, which was for her use.

When they arrived at the Grey Estate, Meredith was introduced to her half-sisters, Lexie and Molly and her step-mother, Susan. They seemed to be fairly nice people but Meredith knew right away that she would never fit in with them. They were like a Stepford family, perfect in every way. There's no way Meredith is related to them. They're like…happy.

"Can I buy you a drink?" asked a deep voice to the left of her. She looked up to see a man already taking the stool next too her.

"You could. But that doesn't mean I'll stay to talk to you," she replied looking back to her empty shot glass.

"Hmmm. Playing hard to get, are we?" He asked cockily.

"That or…maybe I just don't want to talk to you." Meredith answered.

"Are you always so bitchy?"

"Are you always so annoying?"

"Aren't you a little young to be in a bar?"

"Aren't you," Meredith slurred. The affects of the tequila were hitting her as she placed her hand on his knee and moved it up his thigh.

"Maybe. I say we stay out of trouble tonight and go home…" He smiled suggestively as his body was already reacting to her hand on his thigh.

The alarm sounded loudly as Meredith slowly opened her eyes and reached over to the night stand and shut it off. She looked over to the other side of the bed to see a sleeping form. _Not again._ She pulled the covers up…_Crap._ Naked, they were both naked. She placed her hand on his shoulder and shook him to wake up.

"Wake up…." Meredith continued to shake him awkwardly.

"Morning, Sunshine." The man smiled at her.

"Um, yeah….okay. You have…to go."

"No I don't," he shook his head.

"No, you really do. Because I'm late. Which isn't what you want to be on your first day at school, so…you need to leave."

"Are you sure?" He asked as he pulled his button down shirt on.

"Yes, I am. Look…I'm going to go take a shower now and when I get back you won't be here, so goodbye…..um….."

"Mark. Mark Sloan," he smiled.

"Mark….right. Meredith Grey. Bye, Mark." She blushed as she ran in the bathroom.

Little did Meredith realize the shocked expression she had left on Mark's face. _Grey? As in…Grey?_

Okay. So Meredith and Mark slept together. Don't worry this is still a MerDer fic. I had to have Mark and Mer sleep together because...well I couldn't resist and it actually works with the story better. But yes, still MerDer. 

-----------------


	4. Chapter 4

Mark left the Grey Estate with a big ass grin on his face. He was guessing he probably looked like an idiot but he really didn't care. He was on Cloud 9. He had nailed one of the Grey girls. Sure, she had kicked him out at 6:00 AM and she didn't even know his name but who cares? She was a Grey. He had been trying to nail Lexie and Mollie since fifth or sixth grade. But this was…so much better. What's-her-face was a hell of a lot hotter than Lexie or Mollie, never mind how she was related to them.

"You look like a dumb ass," came a voice from beside him.

"Ah, dude I got to tell you about this girl last night. She was a-" Mark started.

"Thanks, Mark but I really don't want to hear about some chick who you fucked last night." Derek groaned as they walked down the streets of Manhattan to their school.

"Shep, believe me. You want to hear about this one."

"I bet I don't."

"No, you do. She was a Grey," Mark smiled proudly.

"No shit? One of the twins finally agreed to fuck you," Derek asked, slightly surprised. His friend had been trying to screw one of them since they were twelve.

"No. Even better."

"Both? Mark, seriously I didn't need to know that."

"Not Lexie or Mollie. Her name was Marilyn…..no…Jackie. Some shit like that."

"Well that narrows it down," Derek nodded sarcastically. "So was this Grey girl good?"

"Best I'd had…ever."

"Are you gonna hook up with her again?"

"Probably not. She'll start getting attached and all that shit if I do."

"And we can't have that…"

"We really can't. After they get attached, they start making wedding plans and picking out baby names. Weird ass shit."

"Mark, why are you up and out of the house right now? It's 6:45." Derek realized, knowing his friend was usually at least ten minutes late to class.

"Oh, um….well…shekickedmeout," Mark mumbled.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Shekickedmeout," Mark repeated a little louder but still not loud enough.

"What?" Derek asked again.

"The bitch kicked me out!" Mark almost yelled, causing a few heads to turn.

"Oh, this is too good," Derek laughed as they stopped at the same coffee shop they did every morning.

"Shut the hell up, Shep." Mark groaned.

"This girl maybe smart after all," Derek smirked.

"Oh, and you're Mr. Chick Expert. What about Satan you have for a girlfriend. Dude, when are you going to end it?" Mark asked after they ordered their coffee.

"Soon. I just have to let her off easily."

"Shep, she's Satan's Whore. Now matter how you end it, she's going to be pissed and raise hell." Mark pointed out as their coffee was handed to them and they sat down at a table.

"Derek," came a whiny voice from behind them.

"Oh, God," Derek mumbled.

"Speaking of the devil…." Mark sighed.

"Derek….why didn't you call me last night? I missed you!" the voice squealed.

"Sorry, Addison. I had….homework. Lots of homework so I forgot. Sorry," Derek said lamely as he gave her a forced smile when she took the seat next to him.

"You forgot?" Addison's eyes flashed with anger.

"Um, Shep….I have to go see my counselors….about some….classes. So, yeah. I have to go," Mark said as he left quickly.

What a crap best friend.

Derek sighed as he looked at his girlfriend he now had to deal with alone, thanks to Mark and his lame-ass excuse.

Dealing with Addison had been hell, absolute hell. Since he didn't call her last night, she was pissed at him, not that he really gave a flying fuck. He really didn't know how he was still in this relationship. They fought constantly and she was overly clingy and needy. He definitely needed to end it, soon. But he couldn't right now. Right now all he could do was look over the study guide for a test he hadn't for, until now and had to take in about thirty seconds.

Just as he was sliding the study guide into his backpack, he looked up to see the classroom door fly open right as the tardy bell rang only to reveal a girl come crashing through the door. Her hair was a mess, her shirt wrinkled and only half tucked in under her pleated skirt, which sat crookedly on her hips. The dark green blazer thrown on lazily over it all. Not many people could do this. Look like a mess and still turn heads. But she could, she could do it very well because underneath her clothes and her hair that was way out of place was a breathtakingly gorgeous girl and that was hard to miss.

The girl walked up to the teacher, Mr. Hansen and handed him a slip of paper.

"Tardy on the first day, Miss Grey?" Mr. Hansen asked as he paused slightly in shock when he read her name and then signed the slip and handed it back to her.

"Um. Yes, sir. Sorry."

"Don't let it happen again." He said sternly and then turned to the class. "Class, we have a new student here with us today. Meredith Grey."

The class erupted into whispers and murmurs as all the students gossiped about why Meredith was there in the first place, the Rumor Mill already started about the new girl.

Derek thought back to what Mark had told him earlier. That he had slept with a Grey but could it be….? No, definitely not.

"Miss Grey, please take your seat in the back next to Miss Stevens," Mr. Hansen instructed.

"Okay, thank you, Sir," Meredith nodded before walking to the back and wondering why the hell everyone cared so much about her last name. It couldn't be because of her mother. A bunch of high school kids couldn't all know who Ellis Grey was…could they?


End file.
